My Happy Ending
by Ito-chan
Summary: Tränen hat sie nicht mehr. Warum hat er ihr das nur angetan? SongFictiononechap vielleicht wird aber noch mehr draus R


Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending 

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead

Held up so high on such a breakable threat

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so enden würde. Langsam lehnte sie sich gegen die kalte Steinwand des scheinbar wie ausgestorbenen Ganges. Die anderen Schüler waren alle draußen und genasen die Mai-Sonne, die durch die Fenster in den Gang flutete. Hermine war es nur recht, dass keiner da war, sie allein, da sie so ungestört nachdenken konnte ohne von irgendjemandem gestört zu werden.

„Es ist aus!" Diese Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, obwohl sie sie auch noch nicht komplett begriffen hatte. Es war aus. Warum? War es ihre Schuld? Hatte sie zu wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht? Hatte sie ihn irgendwie verärgert? Ratlos schlug sie mit der Faust hart gegen die Wand.

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were mend to be, suppose to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

Ein Schmerz zurchzuckte ihre rechte Hand, die sie eben noch feste gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte. Na super, Draco hatte sie verlassen und nicht mal die Wand zeigte Mitgefühl.

Langsam stieg Wut in ihr auf. Sie hatte alles für ihn getan. Die Schule zurückgesteckt, nur damit sie mehr Zeit für ihn hatte. Auch Harry und Ron hatte sie vernachlässigt, die davon gar nicht begeistert gewesen waren, und so war es immer öfter zum Streit zwischen dem unzertrennlichen Trio gekommen. Ginny, ihre beste Freundin Ginny hatte sie auch nicht richtig verstanden, doch sie hatte sich darum nicht wirklich bemüht, sondern sie auch nur angezickt, zwar hatte sie sich immer noch sehr zurückgehalten, doch Hermine verletzte es, dass ihre Freunde nur dann wieder etwas mit ihr zutun gehabt haben wollten, wenn sie sich wieder von Draco getrennt haben würde.

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Sie fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch ihre leicht lockigen Haare. Dabei rutschte der lange, weite Ärmel herunter und entblößte ihren Unterarm, über den sich mehrere hässliche rote Streifen zogen. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte sie nie daran gedacht sich selbst zu verletzten, doch in letzter Zeit, an Tagen wenn ihr alles zuviel wurde, wenn sie sich Ron und Harry mal wieder besonders gezofft hatte und Ginny bloß neben den beiden gestanden und sie vorwurfsvoll angesehen und selbst Draco, der schlecht drauf gewesen war sie nur angemeckert hatte, griff sie immer öfter zu ihrem langen Dolch, den sie mal von ihrer paranoiden Großmutter zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, und ritze einen weiteren Schnitt auf ihren Arm.

Sie erzählte niemandem davon. Dafür schämte sie sich viel zu sehr dafür. Was würden sie nur von ihr denken? Würden sich Harry und Ron vollkommen von ihr abwenden? Hätte Draco sich deswegen von ihr getrennt? Sie war schwach, weil sie versuchte sich auf diese Weise besser zu fühlen, mit jedem schnitt schämte sie sich mehr, doch sie hatte nicht damit aufhören können. Wie würde es nun werden? Würde sie es weiter brauchen?

Er hatte sie dabei angegrinst, als er gesagt hatte, dass es aus war. Er hatte keineswegs betroffen gewirkt, traurig, unglücklich, sondern hatte ihr breit ins Gesicht gegrinst. Hatten seine Freunde aus Slytherin ihm eingeredet, dass sie verrückt oder es nicht wert wäre, dass er sich mit ihr abgab? Wenn ja, warum hatte er auf diese Idioten gehört? Die waren doch selbst nicht besser. Sie kannten weder ihn noch sie, also konnten sie auch nicht über sie urteilen.

Sie seufzte. Im Rückblick waren die Zeiten ohne Draco besser gewesen, zumindest nun zum Schluss hin.

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were mend to be, suppose to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you care

And making me feel like

I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

Letting me know we were done

_Flashback:_

_Sie stürmte durch Hogwarts, auf der Suche nach Draco. Wo steckte er nur? Sie rempelte mehrere Leute an doch sie entschuldigte sich nicht sondern rannte einfach weiter. Sie überlegte hin und her wo er sein könnte. Dann machte sie Kehrt und lief in die andere Richtung. Wahrscheinlich war er in seinem persönlichem Geheimgemach im sechsten Stock. Dies war der Ort wo sie ihn meistens fand. Er war gern dort, weil er nicht gestört wurde. _

„_Nur du und ich wissen, dass dieses Gemach überhaupt existiert." Hatte er ihr mal gesagt und sie verschwörerisch angeschaut. _

_Sie war angelangt, öffnete schnell geheime Tür mit dem Passwort, dass nur sie und er kannte, trat ein und schloss rasch die Tür hinter sich. Plötzlich hörte sie Gestöhne, dass von dem Schlafzimmer zu kommen schien. Langsam trat sie näher, die Tür war nicht geschlossen und so trat sie ein, was sie einen Augenblick später sofort bereute. Auf dem großen Himmelbett lagen stöhnend und schreiend Draco und Pansy, beziehungsweise er hockte auf ihr. _

_Hermine war sprachlos, wollte nicht glauben was sie da sah. „Du verdammtes Arschloch!" schrie sie ihn an, als sie wieder zu Worten gefunden hatten. „Du verdammtes, mieses Arschloch!" Sie stürmte aus dem geheimen Gemach und rannte schon wieder einfach irgendwohin auf der Suche nach Ruhe. Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, rannen ihr Gesicht herab und tropften auf ihr Gewand. Warum hatte er ihr dass angetan. Mein Dolch, dachte sie blitzartig und lief Richtung Griffindorturm. _

_Doch als sie geradeangelangt war und das Passwort sagen wollte, packte sie jemand hart an der Schulter und drehte sie um. Es war Draco. Seine Klamotten waren hastig übergeworfen und sein Hemd war noch offen. _

„_Hermine beruhig dich." Er bemühte sich seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen._

„_Bitte was?" fragte Hermine. Das hatte sie am wenigsten erwartet. Erst betrog er sie mit diesem Mopsgesicht und dann wollte er ihr noch Befehle erteilen._

„_Ich sagte, dass du dich beruhigen sollst. Bist du taub oder was?" Er klang äußerst ungehalten._

„_Ach ja, ich soll mich beruhigen?" Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. _

„_Mann, jetzt reg dich bloß nicht auf." Sagte er kalt._

„_DU MACHST MIT DIESER SCHLAMPE RUM UND ICH SOLL MICH NICHT AUFREGEN!" Sie war außer sich. Was verlangte dieser Idiot von ihr. _

„_Es bringt nichts, wenn du so schreist. Sei gefälligst leiser. Ich hab einen Ruf zu verlieren!"_

„_DU KANNST MICH MAL! DU VERDAMMTES MIESES ARSCHLOCH!"_

„_Wage es nicht mich noch mal so zu nennen. Es reicht! Schlaf gut, Hermine!"_

„_HALT DEIN VERLOGENE FRESSE UND GEH ZU DEINER PANSY, SIE WARTET BESTIMMT SCHON AUF DICH!"_

„_Es ist aus!" Sagte er grinsend. _

„_W- Was?" Fragte sie fassungslos. Er sollte sich eigentlich schämen, sich bei ihr entschuldigen, anstatt auch noch Schluss zu machen. Sie hatte dazu einen Grund, er nicht._

„_Es ist aus. Zum weiten Mal. Du solltest echt mal deine Ohren untersuchen lassen." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Und übrigens, ich bin schon seit drei Monaten mit Pansy zusammen, die hälfte von dem wie ich mit dir zusammen bin – Verzeihung... war- . Man sieht sich!"_

_Damit ging er mit dem hämischsten Grinsen aller Zeiten von dannen. _

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were mend to be, suppose to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were mend to be suppose to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Es schmerzte, daran zu denken, doch sie würde darüber hinwegkommen, dass wusste sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr nun viel besser gehen würde, obwohl sie auch oft glücklich mit ihm gewesen war. Vielleicht würden sogar Ron, Harry und Ginny ihr verzeihen.

Auch wenn es im Moment noch nicht so schien, die Zeit heilte fast alle Wunden, und diese gehörte auch zu den kurierbaren.

Sommer, ich komme, dachte sie, grinste und ging durch den Gang Richtung Portal. Sie würde diesen Tag nicht drinnen hockend verbringen.

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending


End file.
